


Learning, I Guess

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, I lied, I write out accents, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Some angst, They still have powers, and torb, besides ana and rein, families are not really shown but referenced, its weird shhh, mccree is adopted, mostly happy, teenager bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fun stories with our favorite heroes





	Learning, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> pls love me
> 
> background info--
> 
> shown parents: törbjorn, rein, and ana
> 
> seniors: zenyatta, winston, jack, gabriel, akande, symmetra, and moira
> 
> juniors: genji, jesse, hanzo, angela, pharah, mako, and zarya
> 
> sophomores: mei, lucio, sombra, hana, amélie, emily, orisa
> 
> freshmen: lena, junkrat, brigitte, bastion
> 
> no one is their canon age tbh

"Zarya's so strong!" Hana yelled, throwing her hands up as her friend's opponent was knocked out of the way. She turned to smile at her best friend, Lúcio. The blushy Korean had convinced him as well as a huge group of their friends to cheer on Aleksandra and Mako's football team.

Gabriel sat next to Angela, sulking. Beside them was Mei and Jamison, and Lena. The Shimadas and Jesse were running late, and Jack needed to study.

"Reyes, mate, cheer up will ya? Your bad vibes are drifting to me," Jamison said, smiling at him. Gabriel grabbed the strings of his hoodie and pulled.

"Crikey, didn't think not seeing Jack for a few hours would botha ya this much," he continued, to which Gabe responded with the finger and more sulking. 

Lena giggled. "Jamie, you're not any better! You can't not see Roadie for more than 15 minutes without bein' e-m-o."

Hana snorted, and Lúcio bit back a smile. All their friends told him to just ask her out, that she liked him back, all that mess... but did she? His thoughts were interrupted by a hand slapping his shoulder. 

Jesse McCree stepped back when his Brazilian friend jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean tah startle ya," he flashed his winning smile that drove anyone into dudes crazy, "Howdy."

Genji was already cheering on Mako with Jamison, and Hanzo stuck to Jesse's side like glue. The two never seemed to be apart, since the archer was mostly antisocial, especially in crowds. Lúcio always wondered if there was something more there. McCree was definitely oblivious, if there was.

He heard the crowd getting louder and perked up, cheering on Mako and Aleks while they helped each other make a touchdown. Zarya pushed through the other time and Roadhog sprinted towards the end of the field where one opposing player tackled him down.

Time seemed to freeze, the crowd was silent. Mako stood up, and held the ball above his head and the timer hit zero. The stands exploded, and Hana jumped onto Lúcio's back and cheered.

 

Later, they all sat in Jamison's van with three large pizzas, talking and laughing. Jamison was arguing with Mei about who was stronger- Mako or Alexsandra. Hanzo had gotten tired and was falling asleep, laying his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"They'd be such a cute couple," Lena whispered to Hana, sighing happily.

Lúcio stood up and stretched. He looked down at his crush and smiled. "I'm stepping out to stretch my legs, wanna come with?" He offered his hand, which she gladly took. Genji gave him a thumbs up as they left the van.

There was a small restaurant to their right, and they walked over to see if they had desert.

"Oh my gosh, it's D.Va! And Lúcio!" Hana put on her "For My Fans" persona and beamed.

The group of girls and singular guy gathered around them. "D.Va, is Lúcio your boyfriend?" "Can I have your autograph?" "You should live stream more often!"

"U-Uh, no! He's just... Where do I sign? I can live stream more often once I get the software!"

They signed autographs and took pictures, minor celebrity stuff. 'Boyfriend' rung in Lúcio's ears, and he blushed. They walked back to the van, and Hana paused. "Do a lot of people think we're dating?"

He shrugged, and the Korean looked away. His heart started to pound. Now or never.

"W-Well, Hana...I play a lot of music, but you're still my favorite Song," he smiled, looking down at her. She blinked. 

Lúcio felt panicked at the lack of reaction, but when she smiled, it melted away. "Goofball, what are you saying?"

His words left him, and his mouth went dry. "I'm saying.. that.." D.Va shook her head, laughing. She grasped his face in her small hands and kissed him, pulling the Brazilian teenager closer.

The DJ hesitated before melting into the kiss, setting his hands on her hips.

"OH CHRIST, IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Gabriel yelled, causing the pair to jump away from each other. Their friends were smiling and Lena covered her face.

She moved her hands, her cheeks red. "Not fair! I don't have a girlfriend and now my best friends are making me third wheel," she smiled though, "but good for you loves! I'm happy for ya!"

The new couple offered flustered grins, and Hana pressed her face to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.... bunnyribbit is a really cute ship, so i made it the center focus for the first chapter. let me know what you think! (and give suggestions for the next chapters)
> 
> also most of these wont be very long


End file.
